The embodiments recited herein relates to a novel and distinct hemp (Cannabis sativa) cultivar designated TM1, and to the seeds, plants, plant parts, and tissue culture produced by that hemp cultivar. The embodiments further relate to products produced from hemp cultivar TM1. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
Industrial hemp (also known as textile hemp) has many uses. The stem of this fiber crop supplies both cellulosic and woody fibers. The core is lignified, while the cortex harbors long cellulose-rich fibers, known as bast fibers. Some of uses of industrial hemp include paper, textiles, biodegradable plastics, construction, body care products (for example, oils and lotions), food (for example flour, protein powder, coffee, milk, etc.), animal food, and fuel. Hemp pellets are produced from Cannabis woody fibers, also known as “shivs” or “hurds”. The fiber is first separated and goes to make clothing and other products. The large shiv particles can then be used in construction in combination with lime. After all this processing has taken place there are small shiv particles remaining which can be processed into hemp pellets. Hemp bast fibers are used in the biocomposite sector as a substitute of glass fibers. The automotive industry is particularly keen on using hemp bast fibers to produce bioplastics; this material is stronger than polypropylene plastic and lighter in weight.
Also of use are cannabinoids, which are a group of chemical compounds derived from Cannabis sativa. There are at least 85 different cannabinoids that can be isolated from cannabis. Cannabinoids are cyclic molecules exhibiting particular properties, such as the ability to easily cross the blood-brain barrier, weak toxicity, and few side effects. The most notable cannabinoids produced by cannabis are A9-tetrahydrocannabinol (i.e., THC) and cannabidiol (i.e., CBD).
According to a 2013 review published in the British Journal of Clinical Pharmacology, studies have found CBD to possess antiemetic, anticonvulsant, antipsychotic, anti-inflammatory, anti-oxidant, anti-tumoral, anxiolytic and anti-depressant effects. CBD also possess an important anti-bacterial effect.
Industrial hemp has attractiveness as a source of CBD because it is available in huge amounts, as a waste product from various industries. At the same time, because of the relatively low content of cannabinoids, the use of industrial hemp poses additional challenges in making the extraction process economically viable.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.